


Wizard Prompt

by lcg0103



Series: Skagit Queer Creative Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Behaviour Inspired by Elsa (Disney), Dwarves, Forests, Gnomes, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Inspired by Disney, Inspired by Frozen (Disney Movies), Other, Trolls, Wizards, inspired by prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcg0103/pseuds/lcg0103
Summary: As always this is from a prompt from my creative writing group
Series: Skagit Queer Creative Writing Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610929





	Wizard Prompt

Life was nice living as a runaway princess. No lords or lunches that I needed to attend to and no one telling me when eat, read, or stay. I was free to try crazy things that I wouldn’t get to normally. On the downside of that is, my parents and the rest of the kingdom thought I was dead. But back to the present, that’s why you’re here, aren’t you? To hear the story of the dear princess who died mysteriously, well that is not the story you are going to hear. Basically here is what went down. One day I was taking a walk around the castle grounds when I heard a mysterious voice calling me towards the woods. I was somehow able to leave the castle unsuspected and once I was out of the castle grounds, the voice got stronger and it’s pull on me only strengthened as well. I can still remember seeing where the voice brought me, I was in the darkest part of the woods and I was essentially lost in the woods, like so many other fairy tale characters, but this isn’t about them… it’s about me. Anyways, when I reached where the voice had brought me I was in front of this beautiful little cottage. Normally I would’ve just stood there and admired it from afar, but something inside of me was telling me to go closer and soon, to go inside the building. So, I did. I walked inside, it was a lot dustier than I would expect a cottage to be but that isn’t important right now. What is important is the fact that the cottage is and was empty. They say that hindsight is 20/20 and that is a phrase I never really got until right now because the minute I started to explore the cottage, that is when things went to shit. The room around me started to get bigger and bigger to the point where I had either eaten some bad forest berries or I was literally shrinking. Once the room started getting bigger, I realized that I wasn’t as alone as I thought I was. There were these troll-like creatures, or maybe they were gnomes, all I remember is that they were slightly bigger than I was so I got out as soon as I could. I somehow miraculously made it out of the cottage and was able to start a new life in the forest. I was finally free. Something I always wanted.


End file.
